tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
3.1 Interlude: The Eschatology of Orange Bend
The Eschatology of Orange Bend See them running to and fro Playing arm in arm, you know Reenacting long ago The kids of Orange Bend “Hero” Flynn, his skill untried Friendly, loyal Payce astride All while “faster” Maya cried Never a better friend Hal, a healers heart has he Piper knows there's more to see Cara grins, the secret sidhe magic, the growing trend Mason holds his bow real tight Seamus climbs the highest height Evie keeps them all in sight As adventure impends See them running to and fro Playing arm in arm, you know Some much braver than they show The kids from Orange Bend They went out beyond the fence Things became suddenly tense They crept closer ‘til they sense Faint words to apprehend Careless whispers they then heard Of a danger most absurd Under dust their homes interred Their beloved town to end. Into ruins voices went, The kids followed their descent, Finding mist of ill intent They could not comprehend. See them scurry to and fro Running arm in arm, you know Frightened of the thing below The kids from Orange Bend Went they to see Missus Wight, Cara's mother, eyes alight, Telling her what gave them fright, And word she needs to send. Look she did, but nothing found Hiding there beneath the ground. Naught but darkness; not a sound, nor credit to them lend. Sent they were, back to their rooms, Make believe, the town presumes Though Missus Wight won't assume All of this was pretend. See them walking to and fro Still Scared, but alive, you know Annoyed at the adults, though The kids from Orange Bend Noon brings people of renown, Storan's group has come to town, He swears they won't let them down, The people, they defend. “But from what?” the people ask, Prompting him to raise a flask, Then to don bravado's mask, Unnamed trouble to tend. Then with cande, salt and well, Hal and Cara cast a spell, Seeing sights of coming hell, Monsters they must contend. See them pacing to and fro Everyone on edge, you know Not trusting Storan's road show, The kids from Orange Bend The worst of this new assault? It may be all Storan's fault, For there in the ruin's vault, Doom his voice did portend. But fear not did Missus Wight, Who went alone into night, Fists all full of magic might, the coming doom to rend. In a rush, Storan returned, And at his face stomachs churned, The odds can't be overturned, From this place they must wend See them scheming soft and low Missus Wight's not back, they know On a rescue mission go, The kids from Orange Bend Leaving family with Storan, The children enact their plan, Sneaking off fast as they can, To Cara's mom attend. Into the ruins they went, With stealth and cautious intent, To Missus Wight's death prevent She is hurt; Hal need mend. While to mend her, Hal prepares, They catch someone unawares, With stone to conjure nightmares, Who else but Storan's friend. See them chasing, watch them go, Storan's friend's the one they know, Who called monsters from below, The kids from Orange Bend They catch him, but from his hands, and from his pack where it lands, tumble stones onto the sands, Into the ground, descend. The earth begins to rumble, The room begins to tumble, With Missus Wight they fumble, On escape, life depends. Sprinting quick into the night, Pursued by horrors in flight, That rise from earth to great height, and thus, the sky, offend. For a dark moon blots the skies, Tentacled with 'thousand eyes. All its shadow touches... dies, No sense to comprehend. They run fast as darkness rains, Trying to ignore their pains, In shock, only fear remains, They think the world must end. See them weeping as they go, Annihilation in tow, Ending everything they know, No more is Orange Bend. Category:Quests